


Hogmanay Traditions

by respoftw



Series: 30 prompt OTP challenge - McShep [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Spoilers for various episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Four Hogmanay's in the Pegasus Galaxy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hogmanay to everyone. I hope 2017 is kind to you all.
> 
> Prompt #5: Kissing

Carson had loved New Year's Eve. _Hogmanay,_  he'd called it. _Stupid Scots and their need to turn everything into a ritual_. Rodney still remembered their first year as friends, remembered Carson barging his way into his room on base - his room where'd he'd been _asleep_ thank you very much - just after midnight with whisky and laughter.

"It's called first footing," Carson had cheered. "You should be honoured. Now shut up and have a dram."

It had been nice.

Warm whisky and good company.

* * *

 

He hadn't been surprised when Carson kept the tradition going on Atlantis. What respectable Scotsman would let a wee thing like the Wraith or the Genii trying to take over the city get in the way of tradition after all?

Major Sheppard answering the door with his face all pillow creased and his hair flattened in tufts had completely topped off Rodney's year.

"It's called first footing," Rodney had explained. "Ridiculous tradition really but there's whisky so I put up with it."

John hadn't even realised it was New Year's. Not exactly surprising after what had happened. They could all use some downtime after the storm.

Listening to a drunken John murder 'Auld Lang Syne' while Carson got redder and redder in the face, correcting his pronunciation, was the first time Rodney had laughed since Kolya had taken a knife to his arm.

He kind of liked this Hogmanay thing.

* * *

 

Their second Hogmanay on Atlantis came not long after Rodney had found himself sinking to the bottom of the ocean in a crashed jumper. Carson had offered to crack into the whisky stash early, in the infirmary after he was rescued. After _John_ (and Radek) had rescued him.

Rodney had told him to save it. "For Hogmanay," he said grudgingly.

Carson's beaming smile had done more to warm him than a nip of whisky ever would.

Ronon joined them that year, sipping whisky on the pier after Carson had collected them all from their quarters like he was the Pied Piper. Rodney wasn't sure if that made them the rats or the children that the Piper had enchanted.

He didn't care one way or the other.

* * *

 

Hogmanay 2006 fell not long after Rodney almost died. _Again_.  Stupid Ancients and their stupid machines.

"My New Year's Resolution for 2007," he proclaimed, "is to not die. Or nearly die. No death."

"Tha'ssa good one," John clinked his glass with Rodney's. "I like that one. Me too."

"Kill more Wraith." Ronon always made the same resolution. "And more replicators." That one was new but was met with a resounding cheer.

"What about you Carson? Gonna join me and the Colonel with the no dying pledge?"

"Och, away with yerselves," Carson slurred. His accent always got thicker when he drank; Ronon wouldn't be able to understand a word he said by 2am. "It's no me that has that problem. How's about I resolve no to let either of you die." They all toasted that.

Ironic, wasn't it?

* * *

Rodney hadn't expected the banging on his door this year. Not after...well, what was the point anymore really?

"Go away," he yelled. "I'm sleeping."

His door slipped open, Atlantis always did roll over for Sheppard.

"I'm not in the mood, Colonel."

"Tough."  
  
Rodney yelped as his covers were tossed aside. Grumbling, he sat up and glared at John.

"Come on, Rodney. What would Carson want us to do?"

"Low blow," Rodney muttered.

"Exactly." John nodded as if it were decided. "Put your pants on, it's cold out."

* * *

The pier felt small with just the two of them. Rodney downed his whisky poured another. It didn't help.

"Hell of a year," John toasted quietly.

"Where's Ronon?"

"He decided to sit this year out."

"Why?"

John shrugged. "I think he and Keller are..."

Rodney huffed. "Back down to two," he sighed. "This used to me and Carson's thing," he explained at John's blank look. "Before Atlantis. We'd hole up in my room and drink until we were blind drunk. The headaches were hell but - - it was nice."

"It sounds nice," John agreed. "I was..I was glad that you both chose to share it with me. Beats my usual New Year's; runnin' around looking for someone to kiss when the ball drops."

"Like _you_ would have had any trouble," Rodney scoffed. "With the hair, and the smile and the, the leaning."

"You like the leaning, huh?" John grinned.

"You're ridiculous."

"Yeah, well," John stretched out his legs. "I never did get that magical New Year's kiss. The past three years with you have been the most fun I've had."

"That's...."

"Touching?"

Rodney snorted. "I was going to say pathetic."

John laughed. "Yeah, that too."

They sat in silence for a long time, draining the bottle slowly and watching the stars, more familiar than any in the Milky Way, drift across the sky.

"It's not the same without him," Rodney broke the silence.

"Maybe.." John licked his lips, "maybe we should start a new tradition?"

Rodney followed the path of John's tongue with his eyes. "Maybe we should."

John leaned forward and started to count down. "10 - 9 - 8 - -"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I think we've waited long enough," he said and pulled John into a kiss that made everything slot into place.

"Happy Hogmanay," John murmured, smiling.

"Happy Hogmanay."

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com)


End file.
